


Queen of All Knowledge (Speak and Be Recognised)

by scrollgirl



Category: Criminal Minds, DCU
Genre: Character of Color, Friendship, Geeky, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm hacking DiDio's computer to explain to him--in bullet points so I don't overwhelm his puny brain, and with 50 megs of scans for evidence--why this reboot is so very, very, incredibly <em>wrong</em>." Garcia is upset when DC Comics reboots Barbara Gordon as Batgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of All Knowledge (Speak and Be Recognised)

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I guess I had more to say about [Barbara Gordon's reboot](http://scrollgirl.dreamwidth.org/803162.html).

"Fuck that noise!"

Morgan glanced up from his cell phone at the outburst to find Garcia glaring hard at her computer monitor. "What's wrong?" he asked. When she completely ignored him and began typing with great intensity and feeling and fast, angry clicks of her keyboard, he rolled his chair closer and leaned over to see what she was doing. "Baby girl, you wanna tell me what's going on? You seem kind of... upset."

"Upset? _Upset?_ Oh, I am way beyond 'upset' at this point, Morgan, because you know what they did? Huh? Do you know?" Strings of code flashed across her monitors, faster than Morgan could read. Not that it'd make a difference since, to Morgan, it was all meaningless gibberish. To Garcia, however, those words and numbers and symbols formed a rich and nuanced language that was her native tongue. That code, those digital pathways gave her access to software and information systems from around the globe. They were the infrastructure of a cyber world that was as real and deep to her as the world of flesh and blood.

"DC Comics is rebooting Barbara Gordon as Batgirl," she said, fingers dancing, eyes darting from window to window. "And I'm hacking DiDio's computer to explain to him--in bullet points so I don't overwhelm his puny brain, and with 50 megs of scans for evidence--why this decision is so very, very, incredibly _wrong_ and bad and, and hurtful a-and..." Garcia finished her possibly (probably) illegal hack with a sharp jab of the _Enter_ key, then slumped in her chair. Her hands fell limp from her keyboard, defeated.

He frowned at her. "Penelope..."

"They're getting rid of Oracle and putting Babs back in the Batgirl costume. And I loved Babs as Batgirl, don't get me wrong, but she's not going to be using a wheelchair, and she's not going to be _Oracle_. Queen of all knowledge! Hacker extraordinaire! The woman who kicks supervillain ass with her brains instead of her fists." Garcia's face crumpled up like she might actually cry. "My _hero_."

Morgan still didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but he put his arm around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head, and said, "I'm sorry, baby girl. That sucks."

She snuffled against his neck. "Yeah. It really does."


End file.
